The Bear is out of the Bag
by Girl of Strawberry
Summary: So, what happens if Takahiro finds out about Misaki and Usagi's relationship. Will he accept them or try to tear them apart? Also, someone is lurking in the bushes, waiting to pounce at the right moment. What will happen in the story of love, friendship, hurt, drama, and mystery. The only way to know, is to read. (Sucks at summeries) It is a yaoi. Please be nice, first fanfic! 3(:


**The Bears out of the Bag: Chapter 1- Brother**_ (A/N: Okay, I don't own Junjou Romantica. I wish I did though, and in case you don't know, it is a yaoi. Please don't read it if you don't like it and say mean things. I hope you guys like the story, especially Way2Dawn, since it was you that encouraged me to write the story. Well, please R&R)_

**Misaki's POV**

So, it seems like an ordanary day to everyone else. Sun was shinning and it was a usual day. Except at my house, not that it has ever been normal there, just today was alittle off for what usually happens here. Well, I honestly don't know where to start. Right now, my brother is in the room with me and Usagi glaring at us. Mostly at the baka right next to me, he is the one who got us into this situation and is only making it worse by glaring back at my brother. Honestly, I didn't know exactly what to think right now because I was busy trying to think of a way to break the silence that made all of us very uncomfortable. "So...do any of you want tea?" I asked nervously, as Takahiro turned his attention to me. He gave a small smile when he realized what I was trying to do and said that he would like some. "I could drink." was Ugasi said, giving me a huge smile just to make my brother glare at him again. Stupid baka idiot. I swear, he is only digging his own grave deeper and deeper with each little thing he does to make my brother madder. I guess you are wondering exactly what happened to make my brother mad, right? Well, it is actually a long story. I have no idea where to start. But before that, let's get back to the awkward situation that is happening right now. "Okay, the tea is served." I gave a cupped to Takahiro who quietly thanked me and the other to Usagi who decided to kiss my cheek and thank me. I blushed and quickly looked at my brother who seemed to be barely holding back his fist. I sat down and laughed nervously. "We really need to talk.." Takahiro said. Now would be a good time to let you know what is going on and what led up to this. It all started about three days ago. You see...

*~Le Time Rewind~*

**Usagi's POV**

I woke up to Misaki shouting at me again about my latest BL novel, and I really didn't enjoy waking up that way. We have been together for three years now and he finally started being more willing and actually saying I love you more to me. But, he still seems to keep forgetting that I do what I want and that I want to put stuff in my novels. Of course I had to spice them up for the fangirls, can't displease them, right? "You know, this is the worst way to wake me up." I said, giving him my evil morning look as he called it. I could see his expression changing and him realizing what he did. "Well, I think I will go make breakfest now!" he said, trying to run off. I grabbed him and threw him under me. "Now this is the right way to wake me up. Try remembering it." I told him before kissing his lips, then neck. I kept going down. "Usagi! Uh~ come on, we don't have time for this, you have to go to a meeting this morning! I should really start breakfest!" I could feel him squarming under me. "Now, why didn't you just make breakfest first? You knew this was going to happen, that is why! Tell me you don't like it." I said smugly, continuing what I was doing, and sticking my hand down his pants and on his *Bleep*. He let out a soft mewl, "I do like it, we just don't have time!" he said, blushing slightly. All of the sudden, I heard ringing. Misaki squirmed until he was able to grab the phone and answer.

**Misaki's POV**

I was said and glad for the call that came through just now. I wanted it bad but we really didn't have time or Usagi would be late. "Mushi Mushi, Misaki speaking" I answered to hear an overly happy speaker on the other end. "Hey Misaki, it is your brother!" Nii-chan said. I honestly didn't know where he got the energy so early in the morning. He had always been this way. So loud and hyper, while I was always calm and barely awake. I was a good morning person, but I never was able to be so hyper really early without a really good thing going on, or Baka here wrote something in his novel. Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I would have to get on to him later. "Hey Nii-chan. Do you always have to be so excited?" I groaned at him. I really didn't want to talk to him right now, because it always lead to him asking Misaki to come and stay with him. Misaki always had to come up with a new lie on why he didn't want to leave. "Well, I am coming to visit you and Usagi in two days! I really can't wait to see you too! Nanami will be going to her parents house for a big family thing for all the girls so I thought it would be nice to visit you two! I also have a big suprise for you Misaki!" he said, again in his to hyper voice. I smiled at the thought of seeing my brother again after so long. Even though I knew he would ask me to live with him the whole time he was over, I was still excited. "I looked forward to it Nii-chan! See you then! Bye bye!" I said, shuting my phone. Usagi looked at me funny and I told him the story. He gave a small smiled and said that it was going to be interesting. "Now, where were w-"

"AKIHIKO" Aikawa said, bustin through the door saving me from what was about to happen. "GET UP NOW, I SWEAR IF YOU ARE LATE TO THIS MEETING!" she said and looked at me. "Hello Misaki! Good morning!" I smiled, "Good morning Aikawa-san, do you want some breakfest?" "Ohhh! I would love your breakfest Misaki! It is always so good!" I rushed down stairs to fix breakfest while Aikawa had Usagi occupied, although, I knew sooner or later, we were going to finish what was started. Although, I really didn't mind if we did.

**Okay, done with this chapter. How was it? I hope all of you liked it. Please R&R this and tell me what you think. I really want to make a good story. Have a nice day.**


End file.
